warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Echowave's Prophecy
Hello! You might know me from Warriors Wikia and Cats Of The Clan wikia. Im Echo. I have been making carries for forever! soooooon i will get my act to finish! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 23:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Chacters Willowclan: Leader: Sunstar: A tan Tom. Deputy: Hawkclaw: A strong brown tom. Med. Cat: Feathersong: A silvery she-cat. Medicine cat apprentice: Rainheart: A Golden she-cat with brown patches Warriors: Runningclaw: A gray tabby tom. Solarmist: A long haired black she-cat. Bloodclaw: A dark gray tom with red eyes. Longears: Tan tabby tom. Stargaze: A silver tabby she-cat. Apprentices: Queens: Skyheart: A gray tabby she-cat. Kits: Echokit: Blueish Grayish She-kit Oakkit: A brown tom Eaglekit: A silver she-cat Chapter one "Echokit wake up look outside it's all white!" Echokit was just born a few days ago and she already didn't like the world. "Hush Oakkit! Please, she's sleeping; she'll open her little eyes soon," my mother Skyheart said. "Come on Eaglekit will you play with me?" Oakkit asked quietly. "No because you WOKE me up too!" Eaglekit, my sister, meowed. "Hush, all of you! Some little kits are trying to sleep!" Skyheart meowed loudly. That smell..."FIRE!" Sunstar rushed out of her den in a jiffy. "Whats going on?" she meowed loudly. "It's a fire!" a big, strong golden tom yelped. Two moons later, it figures that the strong tom is my father Hawkclaw. "Okay young ones, here he comes," my mother said quietly. "HAWKCLAW" I meowed as loud as I can. "Your kits are beatiful, Skyheart,"Hawkclaw said calmingly. "There your kits too!" she replied. ''' ' Eight Moons Later' ''' "Echopaw, do you promise to obey the Warrior Code even with the cost of your life?" Sunstar asked. "I do." Echopaw quivered. This was it - she was going to be a warrior! "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment, you shall be called Echowave. StarClan honers your spirit and loyalty to the Clan." She dipped head and touched Echowave's head. When you last saw Echokit, well...Echo''wave, she was with her siblings - Oakkit and Eaglekit. Well, between Echowave was born and when she was an apprentice, they both died due to a battle attack from StreamClan. They were not fighting but Mossshadow came in and killed them. 'Two Moons Later' Echowave is patroling alone. "Hey, what in the name of StarClan are you doing on StreamClan border!" a tom yelled. Echowave turned around. "Well, I haven't forgotten that your little friend Mossshadow killed my siblings!" Echowave snarled. "You're accusing me of something I never did! Mossshadow is a great cat, she was defending our Clan! And she's my mentor!" the strange cat snarled. "Well then, I'll leave." Echowave slshed her tail and started to walk away. "WAIT!" the other cat yelled. "Can you tell me your name? I want to really get to know you. My name's Streampelt." Echowave turned around. "But were in diffrent clans! How could we be friends!" Echowave replied. "I just want to know your name." Streampelt turned away and went to his Clan. At the next gathering Echowave searched for Streampelt. "There you are!" Echowave spoted Streampelt."If you wanted to know my name, it's Echowave." " Well I love--" Streampelt started. "LET THE GATHERING BEGAIN!" Sunstar meowed. "I have a warning for you all!" Sunstar mewed. "Just a half moon ago a band of strong, unknown cats attacked WillowClan. They killed Echowave's mentor, Runningclaw." Runningclaw was also her former mate. Echowave was so upset by her mentor's name, she cried. "Whats wrong, Echowave?" Streampelt asked. "Don't you understand?! He was my mate and my mentor!" Echowave snapped. 'Five Moons Later' "What will you name them?" Rainheart, the medicicne cat, asked. Echowave just had Streampelt's kits. "The gray tom - Frostkit. And the small she-cat - Lightkit; and the other, Mintkit." "What about her? "Rainheart flicked her tail to a tiny she-cat with silver stripes. "Songkit." "Come on, Songkit wake up!" Mintkit meowed."Songkit?" Echowave nudged her daughter, then wailed."Songkit! No!" Songkit's body was not moving and cold. Her breathing stopped. "Songkit!" Echowave wailed. Echowave brought her to the medicicne cat's den to see her Clan's crazy medicine cat, Feathersong. "You are the water Echowave! You will crash though the forest and end up in the water with four kits!" Feathersong said. "Yeah, right, Feathersong!" Echowave snarled. Rainheart looked at her kit and shoke her head."She's dead," Rainheart whispered. Echowave gasped. Sunstar had later given her an apprentice, Moonpaw. "Jump, Moonpaw! No roll! Scratch!" Echowave called to her apprentice as she and Moonpaw praticed battle training. "Very good Moonpaw!" she called. Chapter Two Echowave looked at the stars. It has been two moons since Songkit died. Feathersong padded up to Echowave. "Why must you mourn when there is trouble in the forest? Your father is dying..." she meowed. "What!? Where's Hawkclaw!" Echowave yowls at Feathersong. "Oh, at the FrostClan border..." Feathersong murmurs. Echowave runs to Hawkclaw's dead body. "Father no!" she yowled. Hawkclaw's eyes were glazed with death as Echowave brought Hawkclaw back to camp. "We need a new deputy!" Sunstar meowed. "I say these words before the body of Hawkclaw, so he can hear and approve of my choice. Echowave will be the new deputy of WillowClan." "Echowave! Echowave! Echowave!" the Clan cheered. Then a strange scent wirled around camp. "StreamClan?" Echowave asked as the scent came closer. "Hi!" The cat meowed. She was a ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and belly. Echowave smiled. "Hello," she meowed. Moonpaw backed away. "Who is she!?" Moonpaw hissed. Sunstar came down. "Why, this is Hawkfire," he meowed, smiling. Echowave padded up to Hawkfire. "Glad to see you here," she murmured. Hawkfire's eyes brightened. "May I stay here?" she asked Sunstar. "Why, yes, of course," Sunstar meowed as Moonpaw backed away. (Ok not very good but i will work on it!;) ) Little thingy where if you want to say some stuff to make it better!:) any body? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 03:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I myself think my story is terrible! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I think you should extend the details just suggesting :) Willowpool 'My talk' 00:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you planning to write a second chapter? Hollydapple 22:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) A couple of grammar and spelling issues, but good. What about Hawkfire? She is Echowave's BFF! Can you put her in the story? Neep 21:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) What about Icestorm? I think the details could be expanded, and the grammar and spelling issues could be fixed. :) Icefall Icy Winds 22:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It is pretty good, but the grammar and spelling could be fixed. :) [[User:Mistybird|'I']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'♥']] [[User blog:Mistybird|'idk, something''']] Category:Fan Fictions